


До рассвета остался час

by AndreyVas



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оно похоже на шелест волн тихим вечером - или самым ранним утром...</p>
            </blockquote>





	До рассвета остался час

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_Arcadia_IO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Arcadia_IO/gifts).
  * A translation of [Zero hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606903) by [In_Arcadia_IO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Arcadia_IO/pseuds/In_Arcadia_IO). 



Двое танцуют в баре в Буэнос-Айресе.

Один одет в чёрное и белое, другой – тот, что помоложе, - в белое и чёрное.

Они словно фотография и негатив, день и ночь, две стороны одной монеты – взаимоисключающие противоположности?

До рассвета остался час, ночь повисла паутиной под высоким лепным потолком. Сигарный дым кругами поднимался в жарком тропическом воздухе, смешиваясь с томительными звуками танго. В этот час ничто не кажется достаточно реальным.

Бар почти пуст; у задней стены один официант собирает со столов пустые бокалы и полные пепельницы, другой уже начал протирать столы и двигать стулья. Никто не обращает внимания на двух мужчин, захваченным в центре танцпола медленным ритмом, принадлежащим только им двоим. Они касаются лбами, глаза их закрыты, мир вокруг перестал существовать.

\- Я не должен был быть здесь, - говорит темноволосый.

\- И всё же ты здесь.

\- Если бы мне не нужно было улетать завтра утром! От одной мысли об этом мне делается дурно.

\- Шшшш… - мужчина в белой, неровно застёгнутой рубашке, вздыхает и передёргивает плечами.

\- Я скучаю по тебе, как только закрываю за собой дверь.

\- А что если на этот раз я тебя не отпущу?

Молодой мужчина фыркает:

\- Ну, тогда мне придётся остаться.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. И не только на ночь.

Темноволосый открывает глаза… и пропадает, снова, как в самый первый день, в ясной синеве глаз напротив. Он глупо улыбается, счастье растекается по его лицу, как тёплый свет утреннего солнца. Его партнёр возвращает ему улыбку.

\- Нет, я серьёзно!

\- Я знаю.

Мужчина в чёрном, – тот, у кого волосы песочного цвета, - грациозно ведёт партнёра, поворачивая его в такт музыке.

\- Тогда почему…?

Молодой мужчина встряхивает головой, словно отгоняя непрошеные мысли, и перечёркивает пальцем губы партнёра, проводя дальше по небольшому шраму, идущему от губ:

\- Не надо…

Его компаньон вместо ответа – нет таких слов, их либо не хватает, либо слишком много – наклоняется ближе. Теперь они танцуют щека к щеке. Если посмотреть на них сверху, с балюстрады, можно увидеть, как тёмно-золотые пряди идеально сочетаются с шоколадными кудрями.

Они словно фотография и негатив, день и ночь, две стороны одной монеты – противоположности, дополняющие друг друга?

Танец продолжается. Вскоре, глядя то ли на музыкантов, то ли на какую-то ему одному ведомую точку вдали, голубоглазый шепчет:

“Ya eres mía. Reposa con tu sueño en mi sueño.  
Уже ты мой, твой сон в моём, свернувшись, отдыхает.

Ningun más, amor, dormirá con mis sueños.  
И никакой любви другой сны не делить со мной,

y ya no soy sin ti sino sólo tu sueño.  
раздельно мы не существуем, только в сновидениях".

Его партнёр издаёт неясный приглушенный звук. Чтец невольно сглатывает, почувствовав на щеке чужую влагу.

\- Я тебя не достоин, - бормочет тот, что застёгнут на все пуговицы.

\- Ерунда! Я ни о чём не жалею.

\- Мы ещё ни разу не проводили вместе Рождество или День благодарения. Я даже не смог приехать в Сен-Лоран…

\- Вместо этого у нас были пустынные пляжи и маленькие кафе, в которых нас никто не узнавал. И бесконечные ночи, как эта…

\- И тебе этого достаточно?

\- Мне никогда не будет достаточно тебя. Сколько бы я ни прожил…

Музыка обволакивает их причудливыми волнами, по которым плывут звуки танго – и взрываются вокруг танцующих огромными радужными мыльными пузырями. Сейчас – время «нигде», и завтра они не вспомнят, было ли это на самом деле или только приснилось им. Вдруг молодой мужчина останавливается и замирает как вкопанный. Его глаза темнее ночи.

\- Сколько бы ты ни прожил?

\- Ну да.

При этом долговязый парень странно ухмыляется, словно ещё не решил, смеяться ему или плакать. Наконец, он тоже улыбается:

\- Пойдём обратно к тебе в отель. Я хочу остаться наедине.

Его партнёр кивает и берёт его за руку:

\- Да, пошли. Я хочу спать в твоих объятьях. И гулять в твоих снах.

Они дружно кивают музыкантам и покидают бар. Снаружи уже почти рассвело, воздух свеж и холоден. Свет распространяется от горизонта, заливая пространство чистым, то ярким, то бледным светом. Они идут бок о бок по пустым улицам, держа друг друга за плечи. И снова чёрное смешивается с белым, а белое оттеняет чёрное.

Позже, если бы можно было заглянуть в их номер в отеле, на огромной кровати под кипенно-белыми простынями вы бы увидели два загорелых спящих тела – вот чьё-то плечо, там – бедро, кудрявая голова между подушек – и по-прежнему сцепленные руки.

Сначала даже трудно различить, где чья рука или нога. Кажется, они больше не контрастируют друг с другом.

Ночь и день встретились на рассвете. Они целуются, шепчут друг другу милые глупости и обмениваются нежными касаниями. И когда они наконец сходятся, – кожа к коже, жаркие, скользкие, стонущие, шепчущие, – два тела совпадают идеально, и Вигго входит, – глубоко, жарко, медленно, опираясь руками на бёдра Орландо, – а тот прогибается в тонкой пояснице, весь дрожа, поэтому всё слишком хорошо, слишком правильно.

И чёрное становится белым, а белое – чёрным, и потом они вместе становятся чем-то новым.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использован сонет LXXXI Пабло Неруды в переводе Ольги Шаховской (Пономаревой)


End file.
